


Backfire

by poldarked_fangirl



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poldarked_fangirl/pseuds/poldarked_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-write of 1x07: What if Ross' plan backfired in his face?  What if in his attempt to help his friend, Ross was left fighting for his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> My Poldark Tumblr.: http://poldarked-fangirl.tumblr.com/  
> My Poldark YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUn8pa-1wLCP_xwb5Sk-cvQ/videos

                     
“I been ‘iding down that ol’ mine o’ yur father’s…” Mark Daniel whispered.

Ross turned his head.  “Wheal Grace?”

“Wheal Grace,” he echoed.

“Shhhh!” Daniel’s brother Paul sounded.  Soldiers were crawling all over Nampara Cove.  They had to be quiet.

“To keep from goin’ off my ‘ead, I went all over,” Mark began again.  “There’s money in that mine.  Copper.”  Ross was listening intently now, but did not speak.  “I never seen such a kingly load.”

“Where is it?” Paul was interested too now.

“On the East Face.  ‘T’will be under water, most of it.”

“Soldiers!” Ross whispered loudly, silencing his friends.  The three of them clung tightly to the walls of the cave, hiding in the dark from the red-coated men as they marched by.   

“I never meant to ‘urt ‘er, Ross,” Mark referred to his now-late wife, Keren Daniel.  She had been having an affair with Dr. Enys, and in a rage, Mark accidentally broke her neck.  He knew it was against the law, and if caught he would pay dear, but Ross had taken it upon himself to get Mark out of Cornwall. 

“We know that, Mark,” the Captain nodded in belief. 

“I must pay for what I done,” he began to make his way out of the cove towards the soldiers, only to be stopped and dragged back by Ross and Paul. 

This entire scheme may get them killed, but no one could bear to see Mark hang.  If they could just get to Ross’ boat, everything would be fine…

Ross watched the soldiers.  They were busy on the other side of the cove, searching for Daniel and some smugglers. 

Quietly, the trio tip-toed out near the water.  They were quick, but quiet.  Skipping over rocks, Ross suddenly stopped dead.  Mark and Paul stopped behind him.

A soldier.  They were caught.  This was it.  Ross's breathing quickened, trying not to panic; his mind rallying to think of what to do. 

 _Bang!_ The musket fired. 

“Ross!” Mark called as he saw his friend go down.  Paul took a log from beside him and quickly knocked the soldier out. 

Ross had fallen to his knees and was quickly leaning further forward when Mark’s strong hands grasped him by the shoulders.  “Ross!  Yur shot!”

His own hands were clutched at his right side as blood quickly flowed from the open wound.  He was starting to shake, though he didn’t know if it was from shock or cold.  Or both. 

Paul made his way over to his brother and their friend.  They heard soldiers coming before he could say anything.  Gathering his mind, Ross spoke up.  “Mark… you have to go…”

“But, Ross…” he protested, but Ross was having none of it.  With what strength he could muster, he shoved his friend off him.  Though Mark was bigger and stronger than Ross, he staggered a bit from the unexpected jolt.  “Mark, go!” he shouted. 

He was reluctant.  The soldiers were getting closer.

“Mark…” he pleaded.  “Go.  I’ll be alright, go! Get out of here!” 

Paul had to come over and practically drag his brother away, but Mark _did_ go.  Ross couldn’t blame them.  They were afraid.  If the soldiers caught Mark, he’d hang.  Ross, even gut-shot, had a better chance than his friend. 

He watched as the Daniel brothers ran to his boat, grabbed the ores, and Mark rowed away.  Paul stopped for a moment, glancing back at Ross before disappearing into the dark. 

“Whose there?” Ross heard a voice from the soldiers, but he could not answer.  He felt himself beginning to fade.  “Captain Poldark!” McNeil’s voice called as they came closer.  The wounded man barely had time to register the voice before he collapsed unconscious into the sand.


	2. Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is brought home. I apologize for the short length of the chapter. I would have made it longer, except I want several chapters for this story, and I thought Chapter 3 would start off well with Demelza and Dwight caring for Ross right from the beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much, @chocolatepigat221bteasatfour from Tumblr., for beta-reading for me!!   
> You're a life-saver, and I'm so grateful!! Not to mention you do it so well, dear! ^_^

Demelza paced impatiently around the room she and Ross shared every night.  She tried to stay calm with needlework or a book, but it was futile; she simply could not keep still.  She was worried and afraid.  _What if Mark didn’t get away?  What if the soldiers found them?  What if Ross was spotted or accused?_   The thought that didn’t cross her mind was what had truly happened to her husband. 

She jumped, her mind clearing quickly, at a sudden, hard pounding at the door.  “Ross?!” she called, hastily running down the stairs.  “Oh, Ross! I was so worried-” she stopped when she opened the door.

Captain McNeil stood before her with a small troupe.  Directly behind him, two men clad in uniform held her unconscious husband; one at his shoulders and the other at his feet.  Without thinking she moved from the door to let them pass.  She was about to follow them up the stairs when a familiar Scottish accent sounded behind her.

“Oh, Mrs. Poldark?” McNeil called.  

She turned her head to him, then turned again to follow Ross with her eyes.  She sighed and turned back to the other man.  “Yes, Captain?” she asked rather impatiently.

“I’ve sent one of the men to fetch Dr. Enys for your husband.”

“Oh.”  She did not know what to say.  She was grateful, but wished to be with her husband at the moment.  “Thank you, Captain.  ‘Twas very kind of you,” she turned her head again at the sound of footsteps on the stairs as the two previous men made their way back down.  “Please shut the door on your way out, Captain.” 

“Mrs. Poldark?” he called yet again before she could go up the staircase.

“Yes?!” she did not apologize for her tone.

“You have not asked how your husband received such injury, ma’am.”

Demelza’s eyebrows arched.  She was caught.  She knew it.  Still, she tried to talk her way out of it.  “I… uh…”

But McNeil cut her off.  “You know how, Mrs. Poldark.  You husband aided in the escape of a fugitive and interfered with the law.  We won’t be leaving, ma’am.  We will be charging your husband as soon as he is strong enough to be moved.  We’ll be outside, ma’am.  Good night,” he bowed rather uncourteously and closed the door, leaving Demelza alone in Nampara house, except for her wounded husband and baby Julia. 

She ran up the stairs to him as fast as she could.


	3. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight arrives at Nampara to treat Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, again, to @chocolatepigat221bteasatfour for beta-reading for me!!! <3

Demelza stopped when she entered the doorway to the room she and Ross shared.  She gasped when she saw him struggling to sit up.  “Ross, no!” she took off running again to his side.

Grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, she caught hold of him before he slumped forward.  “Ross…” she gasped. 

“Demelza…?” he slurred; his eyes already glassy.

“Shh, Ross, it’s alright.”  Holding her injured husband, she moved to sit on the bed, resting his head upon her lap.  With his teeth grit and erratic breathing, Ross clutched his bleeding side painfully. 

Beside the bed on the nightstand was a basin of water and a washcloth.  Demelza soaked the cloth in the water and began to bathe Ross’ face.  He was already burning with fever.

“Demelza…” he began to speak.  “Mark…”

“Hush, Ross.  It’s alright.  Mark got away,” she comforted.

Before Ross could struggle to speak again, Demelza’s eyes darted up at the sight of a figure in the doorway.  Dwight Enys.

“Dwight!” she was relieved to see him. 

“How is he?” he asked walking in and setting his medical bag on the bed beside his friend.  He knelt down on the floor, his skilled and professional hands already assessing Ross’ wound.

“I don’t know… he’s hurtin’…”

As if proving his wife’s point Ross suddenly jerked away from the pain, letting out a small cry. 

“Easy, Ross,” Dwight soothed, placing a gentle hand on his patient’s shoulder.

Ross turned to face him, furrowing his brow.  He hadn’t even heard him come in.  “Dwight?” he whispered.

“Yes, Ross, it’s me,” he took his friend’s blood stained hand in his own, hoping the gesture offered some comfort.  “You’re going to be alright.  Just like Virginia, remember?” he teased.

Ross managed a small smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Demelza,” Dwight addressed her authoritatively.  “Hold him as steady as you can.”

Though she feared to see her beloved in any greater pain, Demelza did as she was told.  Her right hand on his right shoulder, while the left grasped his other hand, both out of wishful comfort and hopeful aid.  “Can’t you give him something for the pain?  Or to make him sleep?” she begged.

Dwight shook his head and sighed.  “There’s no time.  The bullet’s already been in there longer than I’d like, and he’s losing too much blood,” he explained. 

If Ross’ reaction to Dwight merely dousing the wound in alcohol was a taste of what was to come, the next few moments were going to be quite an ordeal.  Demelza held him firmly against the bed as he involuntarily thrashed against the searing burn. 

Ross cracked his eyes open and looked into those of his wife.  Hers were flooding with tears of worry and sorrow for seeing him in pain.

He tried to mask it, but failed.  His dark eyes begged her for relief from this agony.  Relief she could not give. 

Tightly shutting her eyes to keep the tears at bay, Demelza leaned forward and rested her forehead against her husband’s, like they had done so many times before.  For them, it was sometimes more touching than an embrace.  Like this, they felt truly connected. 

Dwight worked as fast as he could.  Though it pained him to be the cause of his friend’s distress, he took comfort in the fact that both Ross and Demelza trusted him as much as they did.  He was confident in his skill and knew precisely what to do.  “Just like Virginia…” he whispered to himself quietly, forcing himself to continue.          

Deeper with the scalpel he dug.  He sent up a silent prayer that he would soon find the bullet, as he felt as if he were only succeeding in inflicting more pain and suffering upon his friend. 

Finally dragging her gaze from her husband’s eyes, Demelza’s face visibly paled when she looked at the wound.  She was sure such a great loss of blood was not a good sign. 

Ross was vaguely aware of Demelza whispering comforting words to him, but all that registered at this moment was pain.  His head throbbed and his throat ached.  _Had he been screaming?_ He didn’t even know.  All he knew was he hurt mercilessly and he just wanted it all to stop.     

His vision began to blur; he could feel himself fading.  He felt as if he were falling, but did not care.  He felt it would bring him the relief he desperately craved.  Another shooting pain as he heard Dwight’s voice.  “I got it,” he declared, looking at Demelza with reassurance. 

Not understanding what was going on in his fevered state, Ross’s head fell onto Demelza’s lap with dead weight.  He sighed loudly in pain as he fell into unconsciousness.


	4. At the End Of Her Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being unconscious for almost two days, it looks like Ross might not be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, huge thank you to @chocolatepigat221b.!!! So grateful to you, love!! Especially for all the research you've helped me with! *HUGS!*

Demelza sighed.  She sat in the kitchen trying to force down the breakfast Jinny had prepared for her.  She had no appetite.

Baby Julia lay content in her cradle a few feet away under the warmth of the morning sun shining through the window.  The beautiful blue sky almost gave the illusion of a good day ahead. 

Upstairs, Dwight was tending to Ross.  It had been an entire day and night since McNeil’s soldiers brought him home. The pair had taken turns keeping vigil, but Demelza seldom stayed away from Ross’s side for more than an hour or two. 

The previous morning began with him resting comfortably, and Demelza thinking he was on the mend.  But last night took a bad turn and his fever spiked again.  He had not slept easily since. 

Dwight said it was something called… _Sepsis?_   She didn’t know if that was the right word.  It sounded so.  She did not understand all the terms he used, but she gathered it was fever in his blood from the wound. 

She had only seen such a thing once before in her life.  She was about twelve… a miner friend of her father’s had something similar.  An injury to his leg from a rusty nail.  It got so bad that the doctor wanted to cut his leg off, but the patient refused.  He died on the inside of a week.  Demelza remembered the infection looked similar to Ross’s. 

Standing up, she made her way back upstairs.  Her breakfast had grown cold, for she hadn’t touched it.  She entered the room to see Dwight standing by the bedside, soaking a cloth again in ice water.  “Dwight?” she called softly. 

He turned.

“Here,” she walked up beside him and took the cloth.  “I’ll tend Ross, you go eat and sleep.  You’ve been up all night.” 

In truth they both had, but Demelza wanted Dwight to have his own strength for however long her husband would be like this. 

At first he was reluctant, but Dwight was confident in Demelza’s abilities for a short while.  “Alright.  Here,” he handed her a small bowl of a green-brown paste. 

“What is it?” she asked.

“Slippery elm and lobelia plant.  Apply it directly to the wound and then redress the bandages.”

She nodded affirmatively.  Smiling at her, Dwight took his leave for a bit.  He knew she could handle things. 

Taking her seat on the bed, Demelza sighed again.  Gently, she brushed the dark, sweat-soaked curls from her husband’s forehead and stroked his cheek.  His eyebrows were furrowed in pain, his breathing deep and labored through his mouth.  She wished to just stay like this, cradling his face in her hands, but no. 

Gently, she removed the bandage, peeling it away from his skin as easily as she could.  She cringed at the sight of the wound: swollen and pained looking… the veins around it black and angry through the flaming red flesh.  Spooning the medicinal paste with her fingers, she dabbed it gingerly onto the stitching. 

Ross moaned softly, but did not stir.  Satisfied with her efforts, she re-bandaged the wound tightly and moved to sit closer beside him. 

Demelza took his limp hand in her own, and rested her other gently on his freshly wrapped side.  Closing her eyes, she was aware only of the sound of his breathing and the pulsating beat under her hand. 

The quiet moment was short lived.  At the sound of footsteps, her eyes snapped open and her head jerked to the doorway.  There stood Jinny, holding a fussy Julia. 

“Beg yur pardon, Ma’am… she wants you…” Jinny apologized. 

“Oh, it’s alright, Jinny.  Give her here,” Demelza held out her arms for the babe.  “Thank you for watching her so much for me,” she thanked the younger girl as she placed her daughter in her arms. 

Jinny smiled.  “How be Cap’n Ross?” she asked.  Standing in front of the bed, she saw how sick her master truly looked.

Demelza sighed.  “In truth, Jinny… I don’t rightly know.  Yesterday, Dwight said he was getting’ better, but last night-” she stopped, looking down at her baby daughter in her lap.  Hers and Ross’s…  “Oh Jinny, I’m so frightened,” she broke down and cried.

Jinny took a step forward and wrapped her arms around a weeping Demelza.  The poor girl didn’t know what else to do.  She was slightly taken aback by this emotional turn, though not entirely surprised.  She knew just how much Demelza loved Ross. 

After a moment, Demelza pulled away flustered.  “I’m sorry, Jinny…” she wiped her eyes.

Stopping her, Jinny handed her a handkerchief from her pocket.  “There’s no need to apologize, Ma’am… I know ‘ow yee feel…”

Looking up into her eyes, Demelza sighed.  “Yes… I suppose you do, dear,” she whispered. 

Fearing she would turn the situation awkward for her mistress, Jinny quickly made an excuse that the food would burn if she didn’t leave.  Before she walked out the door, Demelza called to her.

“Thank you, Jinny,” she said with a tearful smile.

The serving girl gave a smile back and bowed before returning downstairs.  Demelza took a moment to compose herself before moving to sit closer to the head of the bed.  Shifting Julia in her arms, she held the child closer to her Father. 

“Paaa!” the child squeaked in her tiny voice when she recognized his face.  Taking her tiny fists, she playfully pounded on his chest. 

“No, no,” Demelza gently chastised, holding her daughter’s small hand in her own.  “Gentle, sweetheart.  Papa’s not well…” she said quietly.

“Pa-Paaa,” Julia cooed again.  For the past month, Ross had been trying to teach her to say _Papa_ , and she was learning. 

Demelza tried to control her emotions.  A single tear spilled from her eye.  The stress and lack of sleep were making her feel worse, and now this tender moment with her daughter and husband was causing her heart to break. 

“Ross…” her voice cracked.  “You must wake up, d’ya ‘ear me?  Julia be wantin’ ‘er Fathur.  What do I tell ‘er, Ross?  She does not understand…” Finally, she sighed and letting her head hang, began to cry.  She didn’t know how long she sat there with little Julia looking up concernedly at her mother. 

The moments passed, and her cries became harder.  Her eyes were shut tight, tears streaming down her face and onto her lap. 

“De…melza…” a soft, tired voice whispered hoarsely. 

She did not hear.

“Demelza…” he tried to call louder.

Her head snapped up.  “Ross…” she mouthed.  “Oh, Ross!” her voice was a shocked whisper as she reached out her hand to touch his face.  “Yur awake!”

“Demelza…?” he asked, still unsure.  She noted the look on confusion and pain on his face.

“Yes, Ross, it’s me… sshhh… try to relax,” she wanted to keep him calm and reassured.  “Dwight! Jinny!” she called toward the door. 

A moment later, they entered.  “Cap’n Poldark!” Jinny beamed.

“Here, Jinny, take Julia, please,” Demelza asked.

“Ross, thank God you’re awake,” Dwight was already checking him over.

Jinny took Julia and stood at the foot of the bed while Demelza moved closer to Ross, taking his hand in her own. 

“Ross, are you in pain?” Dwight asked as the patient was becoming slightly more alert.

Ross nodded, but stayed silent.  He did not feel he had strength enough to speak.  Lifting the blankets, Dr. Enys began to examine the wound.  As he unwrapped the bandages and his fingers brushed very near the incision site, Ross caught his breath sharply and his grip on Demelza’s hand tightened. 

Before anyone could say anything, the door downstairs could be heard opening.  “Mrs. Poldark?” a familiar Scottish accent called.


	5. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the possibility of Ross going to prison, his wife and friends must find a way to keep their friend safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much, yet again, to @chocolatepigat221bteasatfour for all the awesome help and encouragement!

Footsteps were nearing the top of the stairs.  Demelza was about to jump up and go to the door, but it opened without warning.   

“Is he awake?” Captain McNeil asked roughly.  

Demelza sighed.  She saw no point in prolonging things.  “Barely,” she answered quietly.  

“Captain Poldark is not coherent, Captain McNeil,” Dwight spoke up.  It was not a total lie.  Ross’s eyes were closed, and though he and Demelza knew that he was at least half conscious, Dwight doubted that Ross was even aware of McNeil’s presence.   

“I do not wish to question your medical judgment, Dr. Enys, or seem insensitive to the situation at hand-” 

“Then don’t,” the doctor cut him off.  He knew where this was headed.  

McNeil shot him a look.  “ _But_ …” he continued.  “I do have my orders.  My men and I will return tomorrow to take the Captain into custody.”  He turned to leave.  

“Tomorrow?!” Demelza stood.  “That’s too soon!”  

“Orders are orders, ma’am.”  

“Captain McNeil!” she stopped him.  He turned to face her as she walked toward him, looking him in the eye.  “Captain, my husband is sick.  He is burning with fever; you cannot do this!  What crime has he committed?  Are there charges against him?”  

“There are, ma’am.”  He stood up straight, looking down on her with a stern brow.  “Your husband is charged with aiding a fugitive in his escape, lying to the authorities, resisting arrest, and quite possibly more!  God only knows, he could’ve helped Mark Daniel kill the poor girl himself!”  

Demelza slapped him.  She spoke up again before he had a chance to retaliate.  “You will not speak ill of my husband in his own home.  And certainly not when he is in the same room, lying on his back, without even the strength to defend himself!” she shouted, tears burning in her eyes.   

“Demelza?” she heard Ross’s deep voice call from the bed, curious and uneasy at the commotion suddenly in the room.  His eyes were cracked open looking for her, glassy and fevered.   

She turned quickly and was at his side in three steps, comforting and reassuring him.  “Sshh, Ross, it’s alright… everything’s alright.  Sleep.  It’s alright,” she soothed.   

“Captain McNeil?” she turned to face him once her husband’s eyes had shut again.  “I will not let you take my husband like this.”  

“I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter, ma’am,” he left.     
  
Once everyone was sure McNeil had left the house, Dwight moved near to the bed. “We have to get him out of here.”

“How?!” Demelza shouted, but quickly lowered her voice.  “I just told McNeil that Ross can’t be moved!  And where on earth would we take him?!”  

“My home?” he suggested.  

“No, Dwight…” Demelza sighed.  “You’re his doctor, but you’re also his best friend, and the soldiers know that.  It’d be the first place they’d look.  And besides that, Ross would never forgive me if I let you involve yourself when the stakes are that high.”  

“I’m already involved, Demelza!”  

“But you can still avoid imprisonment!”  

Dwight spun around to face the window, sighing loudly in frustration as he ran a hand over his eyes.  “If it hadn’t been for me Ross would have never had cause to be on the beach at all!”  

“Dwight, you cannot blame yourself for Mark’s actions!  If you want to take everything else upon yourself, go ahead, but you are not to be held responsible for his lack of self-control!  Everyone knew he had a temper!  If Ross don’t blame even him, he will not blame you!”

“Ma’am?” Jinny spoke up, standing in the corner holding Julia.  She had been since McNeil was there.  

Demelza turned.  

“Ma’am… yee could bring ‘im to my home…”  

“Oh Jinny,” Demelza began, but the young girl cut her off.  

“Oh, it’s be alright, Ma’am!  Fathur do know about Cap’n Ross bein’ ill, and he and Mothur do wish to help!  Ee’d be safe, and it’s not far for ‘im to travel… it be closer than yur’s, Docta Enys,” she smiled at him, and he nodded in return, agreeing with her.   

“Jinny, it’d be dangerous…”  

“Oh please, Ma’am, let me help,” she took a step forward.  “T’would be right to repay the Cap’n… for all ‘ee done for me… and Jim.”  

Demelza sighed, touched at the girl’s generosity and eagerness to help.  “Jinny, I…” she began, but stopped as her voice cracked.  “Thank you, dear,” she smiled sincerely, trying not to cry again.   

Jinny smiled.  “Iffin’ ya want, Ma’am, I could go home and let Fathur and Mothur know, and get the house ready… yee could bring him tonight.”  

“That would be perfect.  Thank you,” she took Julia from her, and the young girl curtsied quickly and left.     
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short guys... I've been super, super busy the past month or so, and still am, but I wanted to pump out at least small chapter before July.  
> I'm going to be out of town on holiday for the 4th of July, so it may be a bit of a wait for the next chapter, but it's coming!!


End file.
